I Almost Do
by KlaineFan88
Summary: It's been three weeks since Kurt has spoken to Blaine after he admitted to cheating on him. This is the first time Kurt contacts him. I based this off of Taylor Swift's song I Almost Do. Hope you like it!


**I heard Taylor Swift's new song called I Almost Do from her album Red and thought of this fic instantly. Hope you like it. I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt sat down in front of his computer nervously and took a few deep breaths. _Should I do this? I can't stop thinking about him, and this song explains everything I'm feeling. What if he hates it? If he doesn't respond, then I will just try to move on. _He looked at the screen and hit record.

"Blaine... I know I haven't responded to any of your calls or texts, but that is just because I don't know how. You were my first boyfriend, my first love, the first person I could actually see myself having a future with. I had never felt happier than when I was with you, whether we were just sitting in the car in silence or we were wrapped up in each other's arms lying in bed. No matter how close we were or how far apart, even just hearing your name made my heart skip a beat. That first day when you sang Teenage Dream to me, I had already fallen so hard for you. Then, when you came here and sang it to me on the piano, I knew instantly that something was wrong. That we weren't going to be the same. Maybe I had been ignoring you, and I am sorry for that, but like you said last year, if you aren't happy, then you need to tell me. Tell me if you are unhappy, but don't cheat on me."

Kurt took a moment to look down and try to blink the tears away, but instead they began to fall.

"When you told me that you were with someone else, I thought that I was going to die. I felt like my life was over. I _still_ feel like my life is over. I haven't smiled once since before your confession. I can't listen to any songs that aren't depressing, I can't watch any tv shows that we used to watch together, I can't be myself anymore because I feel like a part of me is still with you. Maybe making this video and sending it to you is a huge mistake, but right now, I don't know why, but I feel like it's something I have to do. Almost like getting all my feelings off my chest. I've been listening to this song on repeat for the past few days and every time I hear it, I cry because I think of you. So... I hope you like it."

He cleared his throat and began to sing looking directly into the camera:

_I bet this time of night you're still up_  
_I bet you're tired from a long, hard week_  
_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city_  
_And I bet sometimes you wonder about me_

_And I just want to tell you_  
_It takes everything in me not to call you_  
_And I wish I could run to you_  
_And I hope you know that_  
_Everytime I don't,_  
_I almost do, I almost do_

_I bet you think I either moved on or hate you_  
_'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply_  
_I bet it never, ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you_  
_And risk another goodbye_

_And I just want to tell you_  
_It takes everything in me not to call you_  
_And I wish I could run to you_  
_And I hope you know that_  
_Everytime I don't,_  
_I almost do, I almost do_

_We made quite a mess, babe_  
_It's probably better off this way_  
_And I confess, babe_  
_That in my dreams you're touching my face_  
_And asking me if I want to try again with you_  
_And I almost do_

_And I just want to tell you_  
_It takes everything in me not to call you_  
_And I wish I could run to you_  
_And I hope you know that_  
_Everytime I don't,_  
_I almost do, I almost do_

_I bet this time of night you're still up_  
_I bet you're tired from a long, hard week_  
_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city_  
_And I hope sometimes you wonder about me_

* * *

Two days later, Kurt was sitting on a bench in the park where him and Blaine had broken up while it was raining. The old Kurt would have cared about his clothes or hair getting drenched, but he didn't have a care in the world anymore. Suddenly, his phone rang pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, it's Rachel."

"I know that Rachel. One, it says it on my phone when you call, and two, I think I would know your voice by now."

"Don't need to get smart with me, Kurt! Anyway, I called to tell you that I'm not staying at our place tonight, but you need to get home as soon as possible."

"Why do I need to rush home?"

"Just, Kurt do you trust me?"

"Yes, but why do I need to rush home?"

"Just do it Kurt."

He sighed and got up and started to head home.

* * *

As he got closer to his building, he saw a figure sitting on the front steps. _God, I hope it isn't another hobo. _As he got closer, the person wasn't moving so he was just going to have to move around them.

"Excuse me, but I need to get through."

The person had a hood on and looked up at him, but because of how dark it was outside and the street light wasn't working, he couldn't see their face.

"Look, I've had a very bad day... well a bad 3 weeks, but either way, I'm not in the mood, so would you kindly move your ass so I can get through?"

The person stood up and pulled down their hood. The first thing Kurt noticed was his eyes. They were all red and puffy from crying, but they were still the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Bl...Blaine?"

"Kurt... I had to come. After seeing your video. I just... shit... I shouldn't have come. You obviously don't want me here... I'm just going to go."

He started to walk away, but Kurt stopped him.

"Wait! Just.. do you want to come inside?"

He turned around staring at Kurt for a few seconds until he nodded his head. They slowly made their way to the elevator and Kurt could hear him sniffling every few seconds, whether it be from sitting in the rain for God knows how long or because of his crying, he didn't know. They finally reached the apartment and Kurt led them in. He walked over to the closet and grabbed a towel handing it to Blaine to dry off and went to the kitchen to make coffee. When it was done, he handed a cup to Blaine and motioned for him to sit on the couch. He sat down next to him, making sure to leave some distance between them, and turned to him waiting for him to speak.

A few minutes after sitting in silence, Blaine finally spoke, "I... God I don't even know if you want me here. That song was beautiful and it made me cry. But the biggest question I still have is, do you want to get back together? The song said _almost do_ like you _almost_ want to get back together, but you didn't say you for sure wanted to and you didn't say you for sure didn't want to. I just know that I am 100 percent sorry, Kurt. I screwed up the one good thing that ever happened to me. I was an idiot.. I still am an idiot. I don't deserve to be with you Kurt. You deserve so much more than all of this. When I kissed him, everything was all wrong. It wasn't your mouth on mine, your hands weren't the ones touching me, he smelled nothing like you, it was the biggest mistake of my life. I knew that after I kissed him, I had to get out of there and-"

Kurt sat up straight, "Wait, I thought you slept with him?"

Blaine looked at him with tears streaming down his face, "God no Kurt. Is that what you thought?"

"Well yeah Blaine! You said that you were with someone!"

"I was! We made out for about five minutes and then I felt like I was going to throw up so I ran out. I went there with every intention of sleeping with him, but I ran out before he even reached for my pants! Everything was all wrong and I knew in that moment that I had messed everything up! I'm sorry for coming here Kurt. I'm just going to go. You should just try to forget about me because you will be better off."

Blaine got up and headed for the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Kurt an inch away from him.

"Blaine... I'm still deeply in love with you."

Blaine let out a choked sob, "God... Kurt I love you too. I'm so sorry."

Kurt leaned forward and captured his lips and a hungry kiss. One that was amazing, but should never have had to happen under these circumstances. Yes they were young and they would make mistakes, but Kurt couldn't give up on him. Kurt licked his upper lip until Blaine opened his mouth and they were fighting for dominance. Kurt's hands were frantically trying to get Blaine's wet clothes off, but he was failing so Blaine just pulled away. He took all his clothes off except for his underwear and Kurt soon did the same. They stared at each other until Kurt spoke, "I forgive you Blaine, but it's going to take a while for me to fully trust you."

Blaine hugged him tightly putting his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, "I will spend the rest of my life trying to gain your trust again. I will never ever hurt you like that again, Kurt, I swear. I can't live without you."

Kurt pulled him towards his bed and quickly got on top of him straddling his hips. He was kissing him, running his tongue along his teeth and soon they were both panting and hard, thrusting against one another. When they needed to breathe, Kurt pulled away and licked down his neck sucking a hickey where his neck meets his collar bone. They rubbed against each other harder and harder.

_"Nnng Kurt. So close._"

"God..._Blaine. _Me too. Harder."

When he knew that he could come at any second, he pulled both their cocks out of their underwear and held them both in one hand and moved his hand as fast as possible up and down.

_"Nnng Kuuuuurt."_

Blaine was coming shooting white streaks across both their chests and Kurt's hand, but Kurt was right behind him. He stroked the both of them until he collapsed on top of Blaine breathless. He felt Blaine's hand rub his sweaty back, calming him and he looked up at Blaine.

"Blaine, tomorrow is Monday. Don't you have school?"

Blaine shrugged, "You're the most important thing in the world to me Kurt. I don't care if I miss a day of school."

"But you never miss school. You like to have perfect attendance."

"Kurt, I don't care about school. I had to get here as soon as I could."

"I'm sorry for not responding to your calls or texts.. and I don't just mean after our fight. I'm sorry for everything Blaine. This whole thing isn't just your fault. If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened."

Blaine kissed his forehead, "Let's just say it was both our fault and we try to forget about it so we can move forward?"

Kurt kissed his chest, "I like that idea."

They were almost asleep when Kurt heard Blaine whisper in his ear.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too.


End file.
